TFB has long had a good reputation of being a high standard, nutritional remedy in Chinese history. Thus, in ancient medicinal literature TFB has been ascribed certain curative properties, such as: Promoting saliva secretion, moistening lungs and stopping dry cough, decreasing itching in the throat, inhibiting the coughing blood, relieving stomach pain, stopping constipation and blood in the stool, restoring tired muscles, supporting good spirit and memory, keeping skin young end hair shiny etc.
During the last 15-20 years scientific studies of TFB have been carried out in China end Japan- Thus, In Journal of Medicine and Material Medics, 1978, p. 21-25, San Ming Research Station, describe the treatment of chronic bronchitis end chronic pulmonary disease using TFB.
Liu zhi-bin et al reported that, oral or subcutaneous injection of TFB to mice raised the macrophage and enhanced the phagocytic function (Proceeding of Beijing Medical University, 14(1); 14-15, 1982).
Wang Zia-oan et al in Chinese Medical Journal of Radiation end Protection, pp. 65-66, 1983, reported that TFB could prevent the harmful influence of Co-60 irradiation in monkeys by restoring their leucocyte counts back to normal level.
Cheng Zi-qi et al in Chinese Medical Journal of Radiation end Protection, pp 4(3), 54-55, 1984, reported that TFB when given to patients, who had received radiation, or chemotherapy treatment for cancer, raised the B and T lymphocyte count with 8.6% and 11.0% respectively.
Liu shu-hua et al reported (J. Zhonghue Fangshe Yixue Yu Fanghu 5(4), pp. 262-265, 1985), that injection of AET, 5-HT, TFB to donor mice before Co-60 irradiation protected the haemopoietic function of bone marrow. But there was no studies directly towards the effect of TFB on mircovascular endothelial function.
Dang Wen-long et al Immuno-pharmacological study on the polysaccharide of Tremella (Zhongcaoyao 1984, 15(9) 23-6, 22) reported that i.v. injection of Tremella polysaccharide (TP) enhanced phagocytotic clearance of C particles and 32P-labeled Staphylococcus aureus from the circulation by macrophages of the reticuloendothelial system (RES). It was also found, that TP antagonized the inhibited phagocytotic function of the RES by immune inhibitors. However, there was no disclosure, about the effect of TFB on endothelial cells per se, still less on vascular endothelium, which is different from RES.
Endothelial cells which belong to the reticuloendothelial system (RES) are called "Reticuloendothelial Cells". The name "RES" was proposed 1924 by Dr. Aschoff, who suggested that those mononuclear cells, which possess function of phagocytosis, or of storage some granules and dyes are united as a whole system. These cells have a common defense function in the body, and thus he called these cells: "The Reticuloendothelial System". This system includes fixed or movable macrophages and mononuclear cells in the blood flow. But nowadays this expression has been replaced by "mononuclear phagocytotic system".
Several Japanese patent publications disclose the use of extracts from mycelium end fruit bodies of TFB for antitumor and carcinostatic treatment, cf. the Japanese published patent applications JP57017518-B4; JP6057835-B4; JP54011250-A; JP53107407-A: JP53107406-A.
In 1988, it was reported in JP63183537 that TFB was found to be an anti-inflammatory drug, particularly in the cosmetic field, but there were no experimental and clinical data for showing and proving the anti-inflammatory effect of TFB introduced by this report.